


Change of Plan

by siyooratrash



Series: One Coffee, One Short One Shot [5]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Soup, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: It was supposed to be their special night. Bora had been planning the date for weeks, but Siyeon had the magnificent idea of walking under the rain on the day before their dinner.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Series: One Coffee, One Short One Shot [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Change of Plan

It was supposed to be their special night. Bora had been planning the date for weeks, but Siyeon had the magnificent idea of walking under the rain on the day before their dinner.

They’ve known each other since the high school days, but it wasn’t until a couple of months, that Bora knew what she felt for Siyeon was something more than just a friendship.

Meanwhile, Siyeon had been well aware of what Bora meant to her since the beginning. How could she not fall for the most popular, funny and beautiful girl she’s ever known? When Bora asked her out on a date for the first time, she almost fainted. Of course she couldn’t wear the first thing she picked from her wardrobe, that’s why she had to go shopping. Too bad she forgot her umbrella.

“You don’t have to stay here, you know?” Siyeon sneezes loudly.

Bora came to Siyeon's house the moment she knew she was sick.

“Shhh... We had a dinner tonight, remember?”

Bora gives her a tissue and puts her hand over the other woman’s forehead. The thermometer beeps, and Bora sighs relieved when she confirms Siyeon doesn’t have a fever anymore.

Siyeon sneezes again when she tries to blow her nose. Bora smiles at the sight and Siyeon pouts. “I’m so sorry…”

This time, Bora can’t hold the laughter. “Nooo! Don’t be! The restaurant will be there every weekend. Now, let me make you some soup.”

“I lo-” Siyeon sneezes. Then, she opens her eyes, realizing what she was about to say.

Bora swallows, giving her an awkward smile. It wouldn’t be the first time she says that, but this time both of them know it has a deeper meaning.

Siyeon scrolls through her Twitter timeline while she waits for Bora to come back. She sees the pictures, but doesn’t pay attention to the captions. She’s too nervous to read. Her almost feveril head keeps thinking on the best way to ask her to be her girlfriend. Her heart starts beating fast for no apparent reason, and she bites her nails until the other woman comes back with the soup.

“I bet it smells great.” Siyeon laughs at her own joke.

“It does, I’m the supreme soup maker!”

Bora sits next to her, close. She looks at Siyeon in silence, with affection, admiring every little detail on her face. The red nose gives her a funny look, and her eyes are watery. Still, she can’t hide how beautiful she is.

“How do you do it?” Bora says, almost unconsciously, lost in Siyeon’s lips. 

Siyeon finishes slurping the soup before answering, confused and with her eyes wide open. “Do what?” She stops eating, noticing how her best friend looks at her.

Bora takes her time to look up. When she does, she sees how nervous Siyeon is, and as if it was contagious, she feels her heartbeat accelerating.

“Being… you?” The older woman shakes her head, slowly. Like trying to decipher a mystery, she debates between looking at her eyes, or go back to her lips. The second option is the most appealing.

But is Siyeon who can’t hold the temptation any longer.

She kisses her, softly. Too softly. And quick. So quick, Bora has barely the time to kiss her back.

“Shit, sorry! I shouldn’t… I’m sick, and…”

Siyeon tries to excuse herself, but soon, she finds Bora’s lips shutting her up. And this time, the kiss lasts until Siyeon has to catch a breath. Her stuffy nose prevents her from any makeout session longer than ten seconds.

They both laugh at the absurd situation. It’s probably the worst first kiss ever, but they don’t care.

“Stop!” Siyeon giggles when Bora tries to kiss her again. “You’ll end up sick too.”

“Too late, don’t you think?” The older woman smirks. She’s so happy and relieved that she feels like exploding.

They keep laughing for a few seconds, until the tense silence comes back. They both stare at each other, waiting for the other to take the first step (again).

“Bora, I…” Siyeon finally says.

“I love you.” Bora interrupts her. “I’ve been so stupid for not seeing it earlier… Please, be my girlfriend?”

  
Bora bites her lip, waiting for Siyeon’s answer. But the younger woman has always been more of a _show, don’t tell_ mentality.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3
> 
> Each donation = One short oneshot!


End file.
